


don't need a reason

by hereticpop



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea came in the box with Takuya, a premium he never asked for but it was impossible to discard it and it must have been a hell of a box, to fit the whole sea in it – together with Takuya’s ego. Now that took an ocean of space on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need a reason

**Author's Note:**

> for [JE anon kink meme](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/1043.html)

“Where have you been?” All day. He wanted to say, but that would sound too much of a complaint and he didn’t want to complain even though that was exactly what he was doing.

“Sea.”

The conversation usually ended there, because Goro had no answer to _sea_. There just was none. Sea came in the box with Takuya, a premium he never asked for but it was impossible to discard it and it must have been a hell of a box, to fit the whole sea in it – together with Takuya’s ego. Now _that_ took an ocean of space on its own.

“I made dinner.”

They ate in silence and Takuya said to leave the dishes, but Goro – and he didn’t know where this was coming from – was set on opposing him and Takuya just sat on the couch alone and flicked the TV on.

Loading the dishwasher, Goro felt a sudden surge of nostalgia for the hysterical part of his personality he had _sayounara_ ’d when he got _into this_ (because Takuya hated hysterics and Goro still wanted to please at that time). Balancing a plate on his palm, he wondered what it would feel like to go fifties housewife now and fucking break it.

He never does.

When he went back, Takuya was lying with his head on the arm rest and looking dizzy and Goro could bet he didn’t even know what he was watching.

“Do you want the rest of the wine?”

The movement of Takuya’s head was neither a nod nor a shake, so Goro brought the bottle and their glasses and sat on the couch and turned towards the TV screen and he didn’t know what he was watching.

“I thought we were going to go shopping today,” he said.

“Did you go?” Takuya asked after a while.

“No. We were supposed to go together.”

Goro didn’t like himself saying this and he forcefully focused on the TV and even laughed a few times at the show. Then he felt a leg nudging his backside.

“Your foot is pushing my ass,” he remarked.

“I’d rather push something else there, but I’m too lazy to get up.” There was something sincerely apologetic in Takuya’s bad joke and Goro could do nothing but sigh: at his really difficult (but really hot) boyfriend, and at himself for falling for that. Falling for _him_.

“What if you don’t have to,” he breathed, and he wasn’t sure if he moved first, or Takuya’s arms pulled him, but then he was climbing on top of Takuya and he sort of cursed himself for the earlier, because Takuya was always getting gentle when he felt guilty and Goro just wasn’t a big fan of that. (He was much more of a fan of walking funny afterwards.)

Suddenly Takuya’s hand was full of Goro’s hair as he was kissing him softly and Goro was engulfed in a smell that was a little bit of Takuya and a little bit of outdoors and wind and waves. He could tell Takuya was tired by the weird angle he was holding his face at, but he clearly wasn’t _that_ tired when he propped his leg up so that he could hold Goro with one knee and his other hand was getting lost under Goro’s shirt and it felt like they were trapped on a couch that was too small, in clothes that were too many, but it was a good sort of trap that they didn’t want to leave.

“Is this okay, or do you want to talk?” Takuya asked as an afterthought Goro hadn’t expected. Goro just shook his head, because he didn’t want to talk. There were times when they kissed and talked, and then there were times when talking seemed like the most redundant thing in the world and it was easy to tell them apart. So when Goro opened his mouth, it was to exchange tongues, not words.

So Takuya didn’t say _I love you_ out loud.

Takuya was sucking on his neck and Goro was clawing at Takuya’s shoulder, wrinkling and pulling his t-shirt and the TV remote was caught somewhere between their bodies and the couch, so Goro pushed his hand in some tight place under to fish it out. He found something more of interest there and Takuya huffed into his moist skin as he bucked into Goro’s hand. Goro whipped Takuya’s cock out and retreated his hand, just to grind with his still clothed hips, and everything was _rough_ and _friction_ and Takuya was groaning deep in his throat.

It was so simply nice when there was no filming set for them to be on in the next fifteen minutes and they didn’t have to be quick and messy and looking out for people on the other side of the door that could hear or things that could break in tiny toilet stalls, and they could have just got naked and comfortable on a bed – but they didn’t have to do that either. And Goro wanted to say that it didn’t matter after all that they hadn’t gone shopping, because he was happy right now, but instead he proceeded to mess Takuya’s hair up, in revenge for his own hair, which must have got pretty messed up by now, even though he knew Takuya liked Goro messing his hair. Takuya would just remain silent, or laugh at him for this romantic shit, depending on his mood, but instead he was just pushing Goro’s shirt up and running his fingers lightly up and down his back.

There were moments when their communication failed, but there were moments when it didn’t.

Goro’s leg was getting numb and his lips were swollen and Takuya’s cock was getting squished and their kisses were getting hungrier, until Goro mumbled something that might have been, “Wait a moment,” and briefly disappeared and came back with lube and without pants.

“Want to watch me?”

Takuya nodded.

It was all too easy to kneel on the couch and put up a show when Takuya’s dark gaze followed every frame of his movement drinking it in, and in rumpled clothes with only his erection on display Takuya looked so dirty, Goro could barely stand it. He didn’t look away for a second. He was ready long before he finished, drawing it out on purpose as Takuya’s breathing was getting heavier.

“Come here,” Takuya urged him on and his voice was hoarse. Goro scooted up his legs and pulled his pants slightly down his thighs and coated him with lube. “Come here,” Takuya repeated, firmer.

Then, it was just _so good_.

He lowered himself slowly and raised slowly and continued to move slowly, even though he didn’t need much, but Takuya was impatient and Takuya was stubborn and those two parts of him had a hard time fighting each other in these situations, and Goro, he just liked to watch. He watched for the moment when Takuya’s resolve would break and he half-expected he would demand to change positions, but Takuya moaned and put his hands on Goro’s thighs and mouthed, “More,” to him and Goro liked that better.

Most of all, he just liked Takuya’s cock and he made sure to convey that.

And there was generally something likeable about the rhythmical squeak of something inside the couch, about the chaos their clothes were becoming, the stickiness of sweat, the television banter kind of background music they tuned out, and panting and making faces and not looking cool at all, and _not thinking about it_. Goro wasn’t thinking about it, because he was pushing hard down onto Takuya and Takuya’s fingers were digging into his hip as he was thrusting up and Takuya’s hand met his around Goro’s cock and somehow, somehow the smoothness of that hand was what Goro found unbearably hot; that and the absolutely stupid expression of Takuya’s parted lips, which was the most beautiful look of his face Goro had ever seen.

He knew that later, Takuya was going to tell him that they can go surfing together next time, and Goro was going to say that maybe he would, although he would never even consider going. And the next time they both would have a day off, Takuya was probably going to disappear without a word again and come back and smell of the wind and the waves and all those things completely foreign to Goro. But those were little things for him, compared to this colossal sensation rising from the deep bottom of his abdomen and filling his chest and making him gasp and reach blindly with his hand for a cushion, for a fistful of fabric, for Takuya. He was starting to get tired and there wasn’t a more blissful tiredness in the whole world, but still, he was starting to get tired.

“Not yet, not yet,” Takuya seemed to be begging himself, but Goro wanted it to be _now_ and it was, when Takuya’s back arched and he was spilling inside Goro and Goro never stopped riding him, and then when Takuya was sitting up and kissing him and sucking on his skin and biting everywhere he could until Goro came between their stomachs and onto their shirts and it just didn’t matter.

He collapsed onto Takuya and Takuya collapsed onto the couch. On the TV screen, Kusanagi Tsuyoshi was endorsing god knows what and Takuya started to laugh.

Goro waited for him to stop, because he wanted to kiss him.


End file.
